


(loved)

by triggerstars



Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week 2020, Established Relationship, Fluffy, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Juza thinks too much, M/M, Not Beta Read, but barely talk, like Muku and Banri, other characters are mentioned too, they're just neat, they're literally just chilling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerstars/pseuds/triggerstars
Summary: Juza thinks too much about his boyfriend. But no one can blame him. It's not easy to avoid thinking about Tenma Sumeragi.First Day: Adoration
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Sumeragi Tenma
Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834147
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	(loved)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! my otp, finally <3333  
> please english is not my first language, be kind~  
> i had this fic before i knew about rarepair week, but it fits so much that i decided to finish it, just needed some adaptation  
> i also used some headcanons i have for tenma, that he really likes affection but he feels uncomfortable w it at the same time  
> hope yall like it~

Hyodo was still a bit cautious about taking steps on their relationship. However, he let himself slightly embrace the orange-haired boy in front of him by his waist. He felt him tense up for awhile, longs seconds, seeming uncomfortable, probably due the fact that both of them were in an open area right now. Juza didn’t understand exactly why, nor had courage to ask it, but after a few time dating him, he noticed that Tenma seemed to be oddly uneasy towards affection display or even conversations about the matter in public.

Hyodo felt that was quite relatable, but he knew it wasn’t the same thing. Juza didn’t know how to express himself (even though, at this point, he was already an actor), so when he tried to do so, always accidentally ended up creating an awkward situation, and that’s why he just preferred to not show it at all. Tenma otherwise, constantly seemed to be uncomfortable, avoiding and running away from any type of contact with things related to romantic relationships, feelings and… anything else. (Un)surprisingly, that included even simple hugs. It was understandable, though. He had an entire life with cameras pointing at him, people talking about him. Has he ever had a private life? By the few things Juza observed about him, and things he knows from Muku and Summer Troupe… he doubts on that. So, when the boy finally relaxed a little bit in Juza’s arms, without expressing any willing to leave, nor voicing that he wanted him to release the embrace, a genuine sensation of relief ran through his body.

Maybe that was because they were not exactly in public. They were just relaxing in Mankai’s courtyard, sitting above the bright green grass, chilling below that same old tree. The young celebrity was, of course, just taking care of and rambling to Juza about his curious and beloved hobby, his bonsai. Hyodo was only making him company, without getting involved. He knew that this was something that Tenma never had before. He never voiced about it, but Juza knows his childhood must’ve been tough… being around all those adults, none of them slightly interested on the things the kid had  _ and wanted _ to tell them. Then, Juza just let his boyfriend talk about what he wanted to talk, nodding when it was necessary, remarking that he was listening and paying attention when he went silent for too long, and that’s all. Good thing, since he never was someone good at talking. And, to be  _ very _ honest, Tenma had the (cute) ability of getting extremely worked up all alone.

He enjoyed hearing Tenma’s voice a lot, though, so it wasn’t a problem. Everything about Tenma Sumeragi was extremely enjoyable. He (loved) liked every single part of him.

Besides his boyfriend’s (kinda loud) talking, the environment was calm, quiet... comfortable. It wasn’t as noisy as usual, since there was no sign of the other households near them, probably too busy while immersed on their own hobbies too, which could be another fact that contributed to make Tenma feel relaxed enough to accept Juza’s affection.

Probably, to anyone else in the world, it seemed like they were taking too long, like they were doing baby steps. And maybe, this was true. Juza didn’t care, not even a little bit. All he wanted was to make sure he wasn’t doing anything wrong, that Tenma was comfortable,  _ safe _ . None of them felt any urge to rush over things, and he liked it that way.

Juza closed his eyes and rested his head on Tenma’s shoulder,  _ finally _ feeling a little bit of the reality that hasn’t hit him before that so simple moment. He was there. He, himself, Juza Hyodo, was there, holding Tenma Sumeragi, his  _ boyfriend, _ on his own arms.

What the fuck.

Juza slowly tightened up the embrace. It was  _ so real. _ He was glad his insecurity didn’t let him give up this time. That sensation was unique. He would sound extremely clichè if he decided to voice it out, but he,  _ in fact, _ never felt that way before. Luckily, he has never been the type of person that say things aloud, too.

“You’re not listening to me, are you?”

_ … Oh no. _

Juza raised his head a little bit, just to be able to rest his chin, and blinked kinda confused after being awaken from his own thoughts. Was he thinking that much again?

Of course. And no, he wasn’t paying attention at all. Dammit.

“... Sorry.”

“No.” he answered, pouting, but he couldn’t help it but left a soft giggle when he noticed the way his boyfriend tensed up and started to worry. He resembles Muku a lot. “Don’t be like that! You’ll make me feel bad, I was playing with you.” The boy smiled while Juza relaxed again, nodding. He really couldn’t understand how Banri-san could be that mean to him. “But! You better have a really good reason for not paying attention to the great art of bonsai. What were you thinking about?”

Huh.

“... You.” he answered bluntly, and Tenma freezed right there. He definitely wasn’t expecting that. At least, not in  _ that _ way. “Is… Is that a good enough reason?”

“I-I… I guess so?! I mean, ‘c-course it is, I am just that incredible after all!”  _ Oh my god.  _ Tenma’s cheeks turned bright red, probably. Maybe if he prayed enough, Juza wouldn’t notice.

He did, however. He just wasn’t going to tease him about that, like everyone does. And Tenma liked that. He (loved) liked every single part of Juza too, and he was grateful.  


**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter! i have juten headcanons uwu  
> @sumewagi


End file.
